Well, It's Just a Guess
by Fxreflies
Summary: Sammy is the quiet girl in school. She keeps to herself with everything. Keeps secrets from her best and only friend. People have never heard her talk before, yet her mind is always moving; thoughts always shifting. She has a crush on someone but doesn't like to talk about it but she manages to find out their biggest secret by mistake. COMPLETE!


I had this idea a while ago, and haven't seen a story for it yet, so BOOM. Well, anyways, I just thought that when Peter Parker left the dance, someone should have followed him and found out his secret. Man, he was so clumsy in that movie. Yet again, he is only in high school and it was well created.

So, I created an original character and made a story. If it gets popular, I will gladly make more chapters to it.

So, ah, enjoy it! :D

(...btw, I like this idea, so I will probably make more chapters eventually...)

* * *

"Why did I even come here?" I asked myself out loud, putting on a confused expression as I walked inside Midtown Technology's main entrance. My own hands were up in the air until they slapped on my exposed thighs.

A side effect of wearing a short dress; my long legs showed, and I hated that.

I liked to think that the world revolved around me. I know, snobby-ish, but hear me out. I believed that I could get something done with the snap of my fingers. Well, if I put my mind to it, which I often did. But this time, it didn't work out my way. I was a sophomore and my parents made me go to _this stupid homecoming dance_ , in my words, that is. No matter how much I begged, and pleased, and yelled, or whispered, or anything.

My mother still went out and bought me a nice, short, mint dress that was almost skin tight with floral on the top.

And I didn't want to admit it, but I liked the dress. A lot actually. Other than the fact that it was too short for my likings.

My soft brown hair was tied back in a lose, but nice, bun. I had put on only a bit of make-up; eye shadow and lip gloss. Silver earrings dangled down as I walked only because my mother insisted I'd wear them. My nails wear simply French painted and I wore golden sandals.

I was a pretty girl. I got complements from people that weren't at school. Although I didn't go out of my way for anything I didn't really want to.

I had brought a slightly off white small handheld purse that matched the top of my dress carrying my phone and extra make-up in case inside of it. I put it under my arm and looked around the homecoming dance. It was dark, there was so many people, and there were stars hanging from the ceiling near the DJ stand. I'd much rather be there, singing. But then people would know about me, and I didn't want that to happen.

You see, I was the shy type. You could also classify me as a nerd, if you liked. I didn't raise my hand in class, didn't speak unless spoken to, didn't enter a conversation unless I was forced. Some people have never heard me speak, believe it or not. But I had a passion for singing, though no one knew but me, of course.

I sighed when I realized that'd never happen; I'd never become known for anything, let alone singing.

I then turned around, looking out a window making the quiet decision to walk out and walk home instead of staying at this... _dance_.

But then I saw Liz Allan walk in and I didn't feel like walking past her in her pink dress.

 _I hated_ Liz. Hate was the nice word to use in this situation.

Why, you might ask? Because she was simply perfect; no flaws. She was smart and pretty, tall and thin, and she always got what she wanted. Her hair was always amazing looking while mine was always messily thrown up last minute. She always wore cute clothes when I stuck with sweatshirts and tight black pants. Liz happened to win academic decathlon this year before almost dying. But let's not get into that; it's a whole nother story.

She got a great date, too; Peter Parker. Although lately he's been acting weird. On second hand, it _is_ Peter, so...? Either way, I came alone was supposed to meet up with my friend.

Peter Parker.

Brown haired, soft brown eyes, Peter. Yeah, you are thinking about the right one.

 _Moving on!_

I walked passed a group of girls, getting looks in the process. One of them even muttered something along the lines, "Why is _she_ even here?" but I just shrugged, knitting my eyebrows, and moved on.

Man, I hated people like that. Judging you at first sight. I wanted to get in their face and yell something like, "I have a heart, too, y'know! Scrubs!" And then...never mind. I'll just stop there before I get carried away in what will never happen.

I rolled my eyes when I was out of their sight and walked up to my friend who was standing by the drinks. My best friend, actually, since as long as I could remember. Alex was just about the only person who will get to see the closet thing to _the real Sammy._

"Hey, Sams!" Alex shouted out over the music. "You made it!"

We both smiled at each other and looked at each other's outfits.

"Mint?" Alex asked. "Didn't think that color would suit you."

I licked my lips, getting the light taste of lip gloss and immediately regretted it. "Honestly, I didn't think any dress'd suit me," I replied. "Did you see Liz's dress, on the other hand?"

"Uh-huh," Alex replied. "That pink mess of beauty."

"Oh, girl gossip!"

Alex elbowed Flash Thompson in the stomach without even thinking twice about it; he grunted in pain before putting on a nasty look.

I always thought to much about things; Alex just did what she wanted in the second that it lasted.

Flash Thompson. He was another one that tried to be perfect. He always hit on Liz, like constantly. She was not even interesting in him and everyone knew it. Flash had skin darker than me, but not as dark Alex. He was also on the academic decathlon team along with Liz...and Peter Parker.

"My gosh," I mumbled to myself, feeling a bit more confident about speaking now that I was with my best friend.

"What was that-" Flash started, his hands wrapped around his stomach until he froze, letting them fall. "Did you just speak?" he asked me.

I fumbled with my words, not creating a sentence. Thank God Alex spoke up for me in time or else things could have gotten worse. Because, face it. It's high school. They always get worse.

"Yeah, so what?" she replied. "She has a mouth, too, y'know. Just because she doesn't use it to blab off to Liz 24/7 doesn't mean she can't speak at all."

Flash put his hands up in defense. "Sorry," he murmured and walked off into the crowd of people.

Alex sighed. "Sammy, you need to speak more around other people," she said to me.

My eye brows knitted together. "Why bother?" I asked.

And it was true. It was a waste of my time. I had no interest in those scrubs.

"Because-" she cut herself off.

"Alex?"

"Look," she started to talk again. Alex didn't point, but she said enough with her eyes and the direction of her head. I followed her gaze. "Your future boyfriend."

I playfully slapped her on the arm, but I still stared as Peter shyly walked farther inside the cheap excuse for a homecoming. Honestly, he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Probably because he finally realized that coming with Liz was a mistake. _Ugh_.

"You're staring."

I blinked several times then looked down. "I know," I responded. "Why does he look so...scared?"

"He came with the wrong date."

I grinned, playfully slapping her on the arm. "Y'know, I was thinking that, too," I replied, "but stop, Alex."

She opened her mouth a bit, showing confusion, while rubbing her arm. "Why?" she asked. "I mean, it's as clear as day that you-"

"Alex. Stop."

"Fine," she agreed. "I'm gonna go speak to Flash some more. C'ya around."

Now, you might be thinking, _What's the deal?_ Yep, we were best friends. We did everything together, shared everything with each other. We were like...more than sisters. We did everything together, even though we were almost polar opposites; she was talkative and almost popular, I was shy and just a nerd. So, what was wrong about Alex knowing my... _crush_...and us having little girly conversations about it? Well, I'm not one to talk about love. It's a messy thing.

And I just didn't, and never will understand it.

And Alex, she loves love and gets angry when I put it down. So she - like you know - went off to talk to Flash, out of all people. She picked Flash. The kid she just hit.

 _Wow._

I grabbed a cup of punch to look...normal, if you want to put it that way, and just kept staring around. First, I watched Alex walk up and talk to Flash, but she quickly left him because he started to get that look. That look he gives to Liz. Instead, Alex walked up to the girls. Which girls, exactly? The one's who gave me that ugly look and questioned my appearance.

 _Wow, x2_.

Yet again, Alex was the type of person to walk up to people like that and talk some sense into them; start a conversation out of no where and hold it for a good amount of time. But out of everything, all the people in here, why would she go up to those girls? Tonight? Did she know them really well? Was she friendly with them like she was friendly with me?

 _No, Sammy,_ I told myself. _It's Alex. You've known her forever and she's your best friend._

I then watched Peter. Parker, Peter Parker.

He looked _amazing_ in that suit. Jet black and pearl white. Oh, and how cute his hair looked gelled back like that, although I preferred it out and messy like he normally had it.

Not, not that it really mattered, though. I mean, all boys look good in suits. Right?

Either way, he walked up to Liz. She, as always, was smiling. And, I'll be honest, she does have a pretty smile. I watched them talk for a while - from a distance. I then saw Liz's smile disappear.

And I knew why Peter looked so...frightened.

He dumped her. After one night.

Then he ran into the hallway.

My eyes went to the movement in the room: Alex, flaring her arms around, motioning for me to follow him. My eyes fluttered back to Liz, who looked heartbroken in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Screw this," I said, getting looks from the people around me. They were probably shocked that I could actually use my vocal cords.

I slammed my cup on the table I've been leaning on with the drinks and ran out into the hallway, following Peter.

That was...that was a horrible move. Selfish and ignorant. Liz adored Peter and it showed in her eyes when they spoke before she was heartbroken, but he left her. Yet, I still went after him.

My sandals slipped off while I was running. But that made me more comfortable. I never wore shoes when I didn't have to. I shoved my handheld purse to Alex as I ran by her, and I'm sure she'll pick up my shoes.

I crashed into the hallway door and almost tripped as the cool air from the bodiless hallway hit me. Luckily I caught myself and didn't face plant into the floor. I turned right and then I tripped. Over _balloons_.

So when I watched from the floor, Peter didn't see me as he bent over and lifted up the row of lockers with one hand, then turned around to make sure he was in the clear. I stumbled back up and started to run again, watched his tie pass me on the floor because he threw it, I'm guessing.

 _Man, this was so hot- I mean...a-adventurous._

When I was up and running again, I heard a loud crash, so I knew that he had slipped out the side door. I've done that before - for no unparticular reason - and memorized the sound it makes when it slammed shut.

I ran up to the door and went to push it open with my arm, but it didn't budge and I moaned out in pain because I had slammed my face into it instead. Stupid metal, always getting in the way. I rubbed my nose and coughed for a second before trying it again, much slower and harder. Second time it popped open with ease and I tip-toed out, the rocks on the round like fish, nibbling at my feet.

I was where the busses were stored when students were at school and during the night.

Except I didn't see Peter.

I saw Spider-Man and some African American guy with this really cool looking hand thing.

You know Spider-Man, though, right? That really awesome guy on YouTube and some times the news. Lately he was up on the school news that played throughout the hallways.

Hmm, but how to explain the glowy thing that other guy had? It was glowing purple and it kind of looked like magical a bit. It easily punched a row of busses back on top of Spider-Man. Although, lately, Spider-Man had a suit upgrade, and this one here was wearing the old one.

 _Woah, wait. Wait a minute. Peter?_

I thought about that for a minute as I ran behind the safety of one of the busses around the corner. I heard grunts and the crashing sounds of the busses. There was also conversation, but I was too deep in my thoughts to think about what was doing on. And I was kind of too scared to join a battle with those...hmm...how to put it...freaks?

P-Peter, though? The suit was under the lockers the _whole_ time.

Unless its not Peter and he just managed to run away before the fight started. On other hands though, why would they be fighting _here?_ At the school. The boring, old school.

I mean honestly.

 _Well, it's just a guess._

That was what I thought until the door slammed shut again. I looked around the corner to find someone else. N-Ned, I believe it was. Pretty sure that's his name.

He always hung around Peter.

Never mind. It is Peter Parker. He's Spider-Man and I knew it now.

I watched until the end of the fight. Ned ended up saving Peter and he webbed up the bad-guy, I'm guessing. Ned went back into the school and Spider-Man - _Peter_ \- went off web slinging.

Me? I went back to Alex to grab my things. It was a lot hotter where she was, and I started to sweat.

Alex must of thought I had the same expression that Peter had when he walked in because she asked me what was wrong.

"N-nothing," I replied, taking my purse and shoes.

I slipped them on and left without room for a response. I walked home still in shock. Oh, the possibilities I could do. I had an advantage over Peter now. I knew his secret.

His secret identity.

But, after all, well, it's just a guess.


End file.
